


Indistruttibile

by kiaealterego



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiaealterego/pseuds/kiaealterego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In alcune delle cronologie degli eventi scritte da Tolkien, Fëanor visse 45.000 anni a Valinor prima della distruzione degli Alberi.<br/>Se Fëanor avesse avuto 45.000 anni di tempo per inventare, avrebbe creato di più che i Silmaril...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indistruttibile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lintamande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lintamande/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Book of Little Tales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/825235) by [lintamande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lintamande/pseuds/lintamande). 



> Actually, it's the translation of [chapter 10](http://archiveofourown.org/works/825235/chapters/1605028) of those tales ;)
> 
> È la traduzione del [capitolo 10](http://archiveofourown.org/works/825235/chapters/1605028) di questa raccolta ;)

« _Ovvio_ che ho messo il sistema di localizzazione GPS sui Silmaril» dice Fëanáro asciutto. «Ho messo il localizzatore GPS su tutte le cose e le persone per me importanti. I Silmaril, i miei hard disk esterni, i ragazzi, le loro mogli, A-Atar...»

La sua voce si interrompe sul nome di nostro padre e quasi lo perdono per avermi escluso in modo così evidente dalla lista delle "persone per lui importanti".

_Quasi_.

Non ho mai visto Fëanáro sofferente prima, e non posso fare a meno di guardarlo ora. La sofferenza non lo fa sembrare debole, lo fa sembrare terrificante. Gli animali feriti sono molto più pericolosi di quelli sani. Il mio fratellastro, ovviamente, è sufficientemente pericoloso quando non è mezzo impazzito per il dolore.

(Ho ancora una piccola zona scolorita della pelle sul collo dove ha avvicinato troppo la spada laser. Non ho dimenticato la causa per cui, strettamente parlando, non dovrebbe essere qui a Tirion, ora).

«Se i Valar vogliono far rispettare la pace in questa terra», disse Fëanáro cupamente quando gli ricordai dei termini del suo esilio, «possono accomodarsi quando vogliono».

Fëanáro non ha il localizzatore GPS sui Valar − alcune cose vanno persino oltre le sue capacità − ma entrambi sappiamo che non si sono mossi da Taniquetil.

Questo è il motivo per cui il mio fratellastro si trova correntemente nel mio studio (nello studio del Re dei Noldor e, strettamente parlando, è nei miei pieni diritti di cacciarlo fuori a calci); le sue mani volano sulla tastiera (lui l’ha progettata, ovviamente, per un’ottima velocità di digitazione) mentre posiziona i nostri sistemi di missili balistici intercontinentali.

«Il bersaglio è fermo» dice ad alta voce, e lui non sta parlando a me ma ai posteri, che saranno senza dubbio senza fiato nel raccontare l’eroismo e la risolutezza e la chiarezza delle intenzioni che guidarono il figlio più grande del Re nel vendicarlo.

I posteri non vedranno mai la luce febbrile nei suoi occhi, e quindi non verrà mai tramandato nei libri di storia che il figlio più grande del Re è chiaramente pazzo, in questo momento.

«Bersaglio acquisito».

Un battito veloce e risoluto percuote la porta − Maitimo, presumibilmente, perché i più giovani sarebbero entrati a forza senza bussare.

Non mi piace l’idea di essere essere in inferiorità numerica. «Stiamo gestendo una situazione riservata, per favore, rimani fuori fino a che non viene dato il via libera. Mi rincresce−»

«Entra» dice Fëanáro e la porta si apre mentre digrigno i denti.

Mio nipote più grande di solito riesce a rivolgermi almeno un sorriso di scuse prima di obbedire ciecamente al padre. Oggi non ci prova nemmeno.

«Immagine satellitare?» chiede Fëanáro.

«Tutte le luci nel mondo sono state appena estinte» obbietto.

«Nessuna immagine satellitare − dice Maitimo con tono di scusa − In ogni caso, possiamo impostare le traiettorie orbitali dai dati del GPS−»

«Già fatto. Sei in ritardo−»

«Stavo tenendo consiglio con i tuoi Lord. Arafinwë pensa che dobbiamo aspettare».

«Certo che lo pensa. I protocolli di lancio sono completi. Nolofinwë, vai alla seconda plancia e immetti i codici di lancio».

Potrei rifiutare. Mi potrebbe mettere da parte e farlo fare a Maitimo; potrebbe degnarsi di tentare di persuadermi; è plausibile che abbia progettato il sistema con una porta d’accesso secondaria in modo che possa eseguire lanci in ogni caso, senza una vera e propria autorizzazione. Ma lui non è l’unico qui che ha perso il padre a Formenos, che ha perso la pazienza per il tergiversare dei Valar, che è nell’umore di far vedere a Morgoth di cosa sono capaci i Noldor.

Inserisco i codici di lancio.

«Meno dieci secondi» dice Fëanáro, e nei suoi occhi una cupa soddisfazione inizia a rimpiazzare l’annebbiamento causato dalla rabbia. Tutti ci voltiamo verso la finestra: la vista degli Elfi è acuta e l’area di lancio dovrebbe essere − appena − visibile da qui.

«Meno cinque secondi».

Trattengo il respiro.

«Tre… Due… Uno…»

I missili si muovono ad una velocità straordinaria ma il mio primo pensiero mentre le code di fuoco si attorcigliano verso l’alto dai piedi della collina è "che lenti!"

La porta sbatte e mio fratello è qui con i suoi figli, i miei figli (Findekano guarda Maitimo prima di guardarmi, ma fingo che sia così perché l’altezza e i capelli di Maitimo si notano di più) e il resto della prole di Fëanáro. C’è mezzo secondo di silenzio di stupore mentre i missili, le code ardenti contro il cielo notturno, si sollevano verso est; ma mezzo secondo è il più lungo momento di silenzio che c’è in questa famiglia prima che inizino le urla e le ricriminazioni.

Fëanáro non partecipa; lascia che i suoi figli e i suoi nipoti diventino rauchi dalle urla mentre lui gioca con la tastiera, quasi pigramente. Solo quando Carnistir e Aikanáro stanno per venire alle mani e Artanis è vicina a strozzare Tyelkormo, Fëanáro parla, e tutto quello che dice è «Guardate».

In qualche modo ha manipolato il proiettore in modo da mostrare l’immagine sul soffitto; è una mossa intelligente, perché tutti inclinano la testa per guardare in su, cosa che ci rende come dei pulcini con la bocca aperta e nello stesso tempo ci impedisce di litigare.

Le immagini satellitari, come ho anticipato e come ha confermato Maitimo, sono nere.

«Quella è Angband» dice Fëanáro, il fanatismo illumina i suoi occhi. Nessuno osa contraddirlo.

Una scia di fuoco attraversa il soffitto, seguita vicino da altre due in una formazione così perfetta che è impossibile dubitare sia il lavoro di Fëanáro.

E il mio lavoro. Ci ho lavorato anche io.

I missili non impattano a terra; il mio fratellastro dice che il potere distruttivo delle bombe è maggiore se esplodono a mezz’aria. L’intensità del fuoco, tuttavia, illumina il terreno sotto le bombe; vedo vaghi contorni di mura, torri. Una fortezza. Davvero Morgoth pensava che le mura potessero bastare contro di noi?

Le bombe esplodono.

È solo un collegamento video, certamente. Ma nel buio, nell’improvviso silenzio, mentre guardiamo l’esplosione scuotere una terra lontana mezzo mondo, ciò che abbiamo fatto sembra terribilmente, disgustosamente, sconvolgentemente reale.

Il mondo è di fuoco. La fortezza di Morgoth è illuminata per un secondo dall’intensità dell’esplosione; poi tutto svanisce, vaporizzato, sparito istantaneamente, le particelle che l’hanno composto si sollevano sulle correnti dell’aria fiammeggiante mentre le bombe si coagulano in una forma a fungo che arde di un fuoco dorato, come una parodia disgustosa di Laurelin.

Laurelin è morto. Questa è vendetta, ricordo a me stesso, ma in nessun modo mi rende più facile respirare.

«Ora sono la Morte, il distruttore di Mondi» sussurra Fëanáro dietro di me. Artanis lo schiaffeggia.

***

Le piste non sono attrezzate per il decollo al buio; Fëanáro sta facendo fretta ai suoi subordinati perché mettano le lampietre a distanze regolari e Macalaure sta discutendo educatamente con il pilota. Questo è l’Air Force One, l’aereo di Atar. Credo che Fëanáro si aspettasse che protestassi per la sua requisizione. Non l’ho fatto.

Tutti i figli di Fëanáro e la maggior parte dei suoi sostenitori andranno con lui. Anche Air Force Two, Air Force Three e Air Force Four sono stati requisiti. I Silmaril sono indistruttibili, ma ci vorrà tempo per tirarli fuori dalla pila di detriti che ora è Angband.

Dovranno indossare tute antiradiazione dall’aspetto assurdo per tutto il tempo. Confesso che questo pensiero mi porta un considerevole piacere vendicativo.

«Sei sicuro di voler rimanere indietro?» chiede Fëanáro improvvisamente, e mi ci vuole mezzo secondo di troppo per realizzare che mi sta parlando.

«Sì, arancione neon non mi dona» dico senza problemi. È una risposta assurda, formulata attentamente in modo che sia anche troppo ridicola per guadagnare il suo sdegno. È l’ultima interazione che ho con il mio fratellastro prima che le piste vengano dichiarate pronte e i jet, uno dopo l’altro, decollano nel cielo notturno.

Le stelle sono eccezionalmente belle senza Telperion a nasconderle, penso distrattamente. È un pensiero ribelle; un tempo l’avrei allontanato da me. Ma ciò che abbiamo fatto oggi va oltre la ribellione.

Come ciò che ho intenzione di fare ora.

«Togliete le lampietre dalle piste» dico. Turukano è il primo a capire e le sue labbra si allargano in un ampio sorriso; Findekano è il secondo e sussulta.

«Atar-»

«Le rimetteremo, eventualmente, se i Valar non risolvono il problema della luce prima. Ma penso che farà bene al mio fratellastro spendere un po’ di tempo a riparare ai disastri che crea».

«Il terreno è avvelenato» dice Artanis. Il suo tono è saggiamente neutro. «Nulla crescerà lì per un migliaio di anni; anche la polvere li farà ammalare e li ucciderà, se ne respirano troppa».

«Davvero? Beh, Fëanáro è una persona eccezionalmente innovativa; sono certo che, una volta che la sua mente brillante si concentrerà su quell’obiettivo, saprà superare facilmente la sfida come ha superato le altre. E forse allora potrà iniziare a fare ammenda alla gente del Beleriand a cui abbiamo avvelenato i campi coltivabili per un migliaio di anni».

Le mie labbra si incurvano in un ghigno. È decisamente un ghigno Fëanoriano; Curufinwë (il più giovane) è quello che l’ha perfezionato, ma tutti sono eccezionalmente bravi. Posso capire dall’espressione di mio fratello che è un po’ preoccupato per me.

«Stai bene, Nolofinwë?»

«Lo sai che sto bene». Dico e realizzo con mia stessa sorpresa che è vero.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is too awesome not to have it in italian!
> 
> Questa fic è troppo fantastica per non averla in italiano!


End file.
